End Game
by TheFallenSoldier
Summary: Bruce Wayne is finally meeting his last days. As a foe from the anime Dragon Ball Z appears, will the Justice League save Gotham before the new foe destroys everything? Bruce Wayne's mental capabilities are going to be pushed to its very limits. And this time, it'll taint his soul. Forever. This story, after 8 months, is completed.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Bruce Wayne: So is this going to be another side tosser like 'Second Chance' or what?**

** TheFallenSoldier: Oh boy...**

** Bruce Wayne: You dont even know me that much... my personality isn't going to be spot-on is it.**

** TheFallenSoldier: True true. But still, I'm doing this before it exits my head.**

** Bruce Wayne: And are you going to even include the Justice League in all of this?**

** TheFallenSoldier: Nope, just supes.**

** Bruce Wayne: Wonderful..**

** Tim Drake: Whats going on here?**

** TheFallenSoldier: Ugh...**

** Tim Drake: Are you narrating the story?**

** TheFallenSoldier: You know what? On with the story.**

**...**

Another 50 weight dumbbell was quickly added as Bruce Wayne did his normal acrobatic exercise. After a short while, he was treated with his normal breakfast. Toast, tea, and a couple of side meals he never eats. He was quickly joined by Tim Drake, who had his usual. Pancakes, milk, and a whole lot of syrup. It almost made the pancakes deform. Either way, he ate it with utter delight. Nobody else seemed to mind.

"So.. can we finally see that movie tonight?" Tim said. He's been looking forward to it for the past month. Even when they are fighting crime, he would always ask from time to time, distracting the mission. But always, Bruce spat out only two letters.

"No."

"Why not?" This was the first time he's ever talked back. He was awaiting a punishment, but instead was quite... _different. _

"Hmm... tell you what. I'll let you see it with Alfred tonight." Bruce now stared at Alfred, who was tending yesterday's dishes just yards away.

Tim then gave out a loud sigh. He was really hoping for at least a type of Fatherly Bond coming in, even if he isn't related to him. But he already knew himself that it'll never happen. Not until the moment he dies.

They quickly left the tables, and went on with their daily lives. Since it's a Saturday, Tim mostly spent his time around town with Alfred, having the most fun he can have. Bruce Wayne was having the exact opposite. He sat on his desk, signing paper after paper. Some he didn't even read, but still wrote his signature on the blank spot provided. Right now, this was even _worse _then being Batman. Luckily for him, the day quickly gave out, as the night rushed in. He can even see the lights from the sky dim with numerous amounts of lights from buildings. Surely someone had to be in trouble. But unfortunately, he never got his wish.

But if he was seeing more closely, a horrific event was about to take place. Killer Croc, a known murderer around Gotham walked around the streets with his usual tench-coat and grey fedora. Although he tried to mask himself, it was clear that he couldn't fit shoes anymore. That can give a whole lot away. But he would've already beaten to death the person who crossed him. The person he will be fighting though, will make him powerless. As he was walking nearby his sewer home, a large, energy-like sphere headed for that area. He had just enough time though to dodge the damage it set, green slugish water poured into his home. Making it unstable to live in. Since this wasn't an actual living thing, the only thing he could do is growl at it. And he did.

Seconds later, a large, blue portal shot out from the crystal that sunk into the green water below. And from it, one extremely buff man came from it. Since his clothing didn't look like of a normal human would wear, Croc just assumed it was someone from the past. But it didn't matter, this guy flooded his home. He dies tonight.

"Hey, you! Who do you think you are!" Killer Croc screamed, but it didn't give the slightest impression on the man. On his own, he turned around and faced the reptilian He was extremely lucky he was at his normal state. Even though, they weren't at par in terms of strength.

Killer Croc gazed with amazement as the being flew down to where he stood on the deserted street.

"So you can fly. So what?" He said. The man still stood there, getting an eye full of the green creature. It reminded him of the green bug he pounded on just minutes ago. He still didn't understood why he was at his normal state. Killer Croc took this at his advantage.

"Listen here you idiot. Nobody trashes my home and gets away with it. Nobody!" He ran up to the man, and gave him his two fists. And almost willingly, he took them and automatically crushed them. Killer Croc gave out a horrific scream. But the man loved the sound of the reptilian's bones being crushed. It music to his ears. And from this, he immediately transformed into his normal super saiyan state, breaking them even more. He yelled even higher.

With all his might, Killer Croc had just enough power to escape from the man's clutches, trying his best to ease the pain of his sore hands. Still, he put them to work. He gave out a war cry, and started to rapidly punch his new foe. But the results were not good. The man didn't even flinch. Maybe at his normal state, he could've made one small dent, but at this form, he's nothing more then a common pest. But unfortunately, he didn't see that until it was too late.

Desperate, he grabbed a nearby poll off the ground. It was made up of steel.

_"Good. Finally things might be going my way." _Killer Croc thought. Like a bat, he swung it straight at the head of his foe. Instead of hitting him, the man caught it between two of his fingers, then flung it effortlessly into the green sewage.

"No way.. who... who are you?" Killer Croc thought. He started walking backwards, with the man following slowly behind.

Looking for an object to possibly stun him with, he knew if steel couldn't hurt this... _thing, _obviously nothing will. He then made his decision. He took a mad dash into the streets.

This made the man's job all to easy. He positioned his finger in a gun like position. After the crocodile took enough steps away, he did what must be done.

"Bang" The man said, and instantaneously, the finger that pointed out of his gun-like hand blasted a green energy bullet. It didn't take long for it to reach it's target. And fast enough, it struck on the back of Killer Croc's head. Blood blasted from the spot. And immediately, his dead body fell into the ground.

"Sorry green man, but I should've told you that my name was Brolly before I killed you. My bad." He said, now placing his large foot onto the head of Killer Croc's old body. A few cracks were heard, but then his head gave up, and spilled all over the place. His brain was intact, still lying around in the remains of Killer Croc's head. It was an awful sight.

But Brolly didn't have time to savor this, as his body quickly gave in. It was like something from his body pulled all of his strength away. Weakened, Brolly flew to the Out-Skirts of the city, and threw a green blast. It did exactly what he wanted it to do. The blast made a crater, just big enough for him to sleep in. Brolly transformed to his original state, and took his well deserved nap.

**One Day Later**

It was only a day since Killer Croc was decapitated. It was all over the news as detectives still have yet to find out how someone as powerful as this was capable of such a gruesome death.

"As we have yet to find the cause of his death, what do you have to say in this, Harvey Bullock?" The woman on Bruce Wayne's TV said. He was going to change the channel until they revealed Killer Croc's decapitated body. Gross, but interesting.

"The man was a menace. I'd say whoever had done this should get rewarded, not criticized." Harvey replied, as more reporters rushed in for questions.

"Thats all your getting from me." He said, walking away from the News Reporter station and into his car.

"There you have it folks. Is this new man friend of foe? Find out on our next newscast tom-" The lady never got to finish as Bruce turned of the T.V.

"Do you think this guy's nice or-" Tim asked. He was here when Bruce watched the news report. He couldn't bare to see the part when they revealed Killer Croc's decapitated head.

"No. I'd hardly even doubt this guy even has a grudge on him. But the only way to find out is to check the cam." Bruce Wayne said, already reaching into the secret entrance into the Bat-Cave. Inside, he used the super computer, which allowed him to check the cams he installed to keep in check of everywhere around Gotham. One is also specifically installed nearby Killer Croc's death scene.

Quickly, he used the cam footage. On the first two hours, nothing happened except for a few cars, pedestrians, and very few conversations. But he had to check it too just in case something happened. Then after the first two hours, Killer Croc showed up. Bruce Wayne already knew that this was the time. At the same time, a majestic light illuminated the green lake which is to flood Killer Croc's home. After a few scenes, the man finally shown himself. He is muscular, which gives Bruce all the caution he needs. He was also able to withstand steel, another think that should be added in his attributes. But the most stunning thing was when he used his hand to act like an actual gun. It took him a while to realize that it was energy, but a different type of energy he's ever seen before. He had to learn more. But at least, he has the information of knowing his name is Brolly.

He paused the screen at the exact moment the man fired, and spoke to the computer.

"Computer, give in-depth detail on this type of energy." He clicked the green energy bullet, and the computer responded with everything it knew.

"**Energy unrecognizable. Suggestions: Chi" **The computer said in a cold voice.

But Bruce Wayne didn't want suggestions. It either had to be the real deal or it wasn't. Case closed. Besides, he can get back to this later. He has work to do. He never really understood how this creature is stronger then anyone before. He should've had a slap in the face by Alfred. But unfortunately, he was in the dark too.

He made his decision. He shut off the computer, and went to work. Tonight, he was some investigation soon. Who is this man targeting. What is this guy's aim. He wanted answers, and he'll be getting some very soon...

* * *

**I tried to make this one short guys. What do you think? Not to shabby eh? Did I get Bruce Wayne's personality spot on? I need suggestions! And in the next chap, the Justice League will be making their appearance...**


	2. Saiyan Hunting

**Bruce Wayne: What the hell? You leave us hanging for about a month and finally decide to update?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Yup.**

**Tim Drake: Well that's stupid.**

**TheFallenSoldier: Hey! Cut me some slack! I'm in school, I have WORK to do.**

**Tim Drake: Well ****_that's _****stupid too.**

**Bruce Wayne: Now, lets get on with this story already. Recap: I'm going into the Justice League building, which if I heard you say right, is the huge space-station form. Right?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Correct.**

**Bruce Wayne: Lets see how this goes...**

**TheFallenSoldier: Indeed.**

**...**

After a small argument, in the end Tim Drake stayed home for the trip (In MY story, Tim Drake did not join the Justice League, or starred in Young Justice yet. Deal with it). Bruce Wayne then quickly placed on his _proper attire_, and left.

"Glad you can make it, bats." Flash said, greeting him with a welcoming shake. But as always, Batman only walks away.

Batman walked in the somewhat endless halls as he gestured for Flash to follow. For what seemed for a long time, only few members of the Justice League even dared to look at him.

_"Why did I even bother making such a large space station?" _Bruce thought. He felt as if he was going to walk forever, with Flash closely behind.

But finally, he made it into his designated area. Quickly, he placed his hand onto a screen nearby the door, which felt like it took even longer then the walk to get here.

**Scanning... hand print matched, welcome Batman. **

The computer spoke in a cold voice, just like his own Super Computer. Even though, he only admired it for a micro-second as he made it into the meeting room. Inside, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan, and the newly arrived heroes.

"Good, your here." Superman said, glancing at Batman.

"We heard your alert call. What is the situation?"

"I'll make it simple. I have whereabouts of a new being that landed in Gotham today. I am not sure if this is some Villain, or a rouge superhero. The only time I have seen this... _being _was in a tape I have brought along with me." Batman then opened a compartment inside his utility belt, and revealed the tape he created just hours ago.

"Well _that _wasn't short." Flash said, taking a seat. But before he did, he took a menacing bat-glare that sank his whole color away. He immediately sat down.

After Batman placed the tape in a All-Around-Type Tape Player, a 3-D screen instantly popped up. He skipped the first two hours, to show the gruesome and yet short, battle.

"My god..." Wonder Woman gasped, as she looked at what was left of Killer Croc's head. Even on Themyscira, no one was ever as thoughtless and gruesome as Brolly is.

"The potential of this beast is too high! What can we do to stop it?" Martian Manhunter asked as Brolly moved out of the cam's sight, thus ending the tape. Hal Jordan nodded in agreement.

"I believe the best situation is _finding _brolly first. If we evacuate the city, too many people will be involved in something we can handle. We will have to keep the beast in Gotham, and make sure it doesn't do anything reckless." Batman answered.

"Ya, but you forgot, this is such a large city. If he appears from anywhere, the cops will be all over us." Hal Jordan said back.

"Which is why I am sending all of our Small League members into Gotham. They can use my house as a place to sleep, and eat in. Any more questions?" Batman concentrated his bat-glare onto everyone. If anyone had a question to ask, they were too stunned by the bat-glare.

"And in the meantime, we'll be stopping our regular foes. Everyone is dismissed." Superman said as everyone exited the large meeting room. But before they left, Superman gestured Batman to stay.

"Please, say that you have everything under control, Bruce." Superman said.

"I got it. Your talking to the one that saved Earth countless of times, remember?" Batman said as he left. It was a question, he did not want answered.

As soon as he left, he quickly ordered all Small League members to report to Gotham.

"Why are we _always _doing the Justice League's dirty work? I mean come on, there is a whole bunch of people who could take this job!" Wally West protested. He always thought they were just doing the Justice League's dirty work, but now its taken too far, _way _too far.

"You always think the negative, don't you?" Dick Grayson answered, as they both walked the streets of Gotham. Luckily, they were already here, enjoying what was left of their Hot-Dog in the dark night.

"And now, I cant even eat this hot-dog anymore!" Wally yelled. But even though, he did continue eating it, even finishing it in seconds.

"At-least this gives out another chance for us to kick and save ass." Dick replied. He was barely half-way through his hot-dog, savoring the taste.

Eventually, they finally entered a special designed Phone-Booth for the Justice League. If you were not in it, chances are it will work like a regular Phone-Booth. Instead for them, they each took turns being transformed in their costumes by the sensors inside. They made sure no one was there to see them.

As soon as they entered, two superheroes exited the telephone booth.

Afterwards, they head over to the front of Bruce's house. They were quickly met by Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna (Again, NONE of the new members are in this story, they will make their appearance in the next prequel).

"So, whats the plan." Aqualad said, kicking off the short conversation.

"Me, Flash, and Superboy will cover south Gotham, where the cam was taken. Zatanna and Artemis will take East Gotham, Miss Martain will take west and Aqualad North Gotham. Understood team?" Robin took a brief moment to inhale, but no one even had the thought of replying. Wally's stomach groaned.

"...Wait, why are they not giving us back-up on this beast? If he killed Killer Croc with no mercy, surely he would do the same with us! And I don't feel like dying today!" Artemis said. Everyone else didn't move from where they were. They all felt the stun of the possibility of dying on this mission.

"That's a risk, we'll have to take." Superboy replied. Equally terrified.

"Ok, lets move out!" Robin said, as they all exited from the spot they were in.

Miles away from where they took off, a semi-conscious Saiyan laid. Barely awake, he took a loud groan as he used the strength he had to get up. Already, he was back to his normal, black haired form. He looked around the busy city as people walked from place to place, they all seemed to be in a hurry. But even from that, no one even paid attention to him, as if this happened everyday.

"...Huh..." Brolly said, with one eye half closed. He took a few steps out of his hole, and walked to the nearest restaurant he could find. He was hungry.

"Yuck..." Kid Flash said, looking at the rotting corpse of Killer Croc. The police did there best to cover up the scene by placing stands nearby, but bugs found their way to Killer Croc's body easily. And _no one_, wanted to scoop up his body anytime soon.

Robin took this time instead to analyse the body, trying to reveal its secrets, but all he could guess is that a bomb most have landed on his head.

"Nothing?" Superboy said, anxious to find whoever did this and finally end this night.

"Afraid not, I got nothing." Robin answered. Kid Flash's stomach gurgled even louder.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to get a meal anytime soo-" Kid Flash was interrupted as the breaking off glass and screaming filled into their ears.

"I think we found our culprit!" Superboy said, already ahead of the Kid Flash and Robin.

As they got there, what they found was unusual. They were in a Cake Factory, the music of a Ice Cream truck boomed inside the hidden speakers. A man, or beast, started eating the processed treats as they came out of a tube. All three of the superheroes looked in embarrassment as Brolly turned his head around to see them.

"Ok... well... um... lets just make it easy, hand me over your hands, I'll cuff you, and we'll take you to a nice little place, ok?" Robin said. Whoever he was, he didn't look even intelligent enough to even understand what he just said. Surprisingly, Brolly walked up to him and showed his hands to him.

"Good, see how easy it was? Now, come on-" Robin couldn't finish his statement as Brolly easily broke his chains off, leaving Kid Flash, Superboy, and Robin in astonishment.

Quickly, Brolly transformed into his normal Super Saiyan state, and grabbed Robin by his head. He tried to wiggle his head free, but the mighty Saiyan made it impossible. After a few seconds, Brolly just flew him into the sky, stories high.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed, already using his super speed to attempt to grab Robin from the air.

"I've been waiting to do this..." Superboy said, applying the patch Lex Luthor makes. Superboy flew a punch into Brolly's gut, causing him to fly several stories high into a glass building. Superboy cursed himself for that as he leaped into the glass Office Building.

Kid Flash in the nick of time caught Robin just before he fell into the ground. An embarrassing blush filled his face as he lifted Robin down.

"Red Alert, all team members report at South Gotham, now." Robin said, using his communicator.

"How long do you think the calvary will arrive?" Kid Flash asked.

"Minute, no less, no more." Robin answered as he used his grappling hook to reach to the Glass Building. Kid Flash followed in pursuit.

Inside, it was a blood fest. Superboy already got the people inside away from the building as they got in, bruising himself in the process. However, Brolly barely has any scratches even on him, and only the blood from Superboy is in his naked chest.

"Damn it!" Superboy yelled, as he did a large attempt to make a dent on Brolly. But before he could swing another punch, Brolly caught the last one, and said something that chilled Superboy's spine.

"I'm done with this trash. You die now!" Brolly then lifted Superboy from his hand and flung him out into the broken window. Kid Flash and Robin just made it into the scene.

"Oh good, your here. Care to watch your friend die?" Brolly asked. Too stunned to speak, Brolly took it as a yes. Brolly concentrated his ki into a yellow sphere and instantly threw it towards the flying Connor.

"Connor!" Kid Flash and Robin said, unable to do anything. Even if they did try to help, they'll only get caught in the explosion themselves.

And then, it made contact.

* * *

**I tried to make the talk minimum for maximum epicness, but I guess I couldn't! So, what do you think? Did I underestimate their powers? Is Brolly really too strong? Did Connor die? Find out, next chap!**


	3. The Team vs Brolly

**TheFallenSoldier: *Continues Typing***

**Tim Drake: TheFallen?**

**TheFallenSoldier: What?**

**Tim Drake: Why cant I be in the justice league?**

**TheFallenSoldier: *shrugs***

**Tim Drake: Can I be in-**

**TheFallenSoldier: No.**

**Tim Drake: Why not?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Because I dont like you.**

**Tim Drake ...**

**...**

"Conner!" Robin and Kid Flash screeched, as a large explosion engulfed their sight, followed by a white flash.

"Oops, did I kill him already?" Brolly stated, as a gave out a few chuckles and turned to the traumatized Robin and Kid Flash.

He then without hesitation grabbed their two heads and banged them together, knocking them out immediately. He then threw them into the green lake that used to be Killer Croc's home.

What seemed like forever, Brolly finally turned around and flew up into the sky, nearly forgetting to do something.

"Almost forgot" Brolly said, as he charged up a sphere in his hand to throw at the city. But before he did, something came to his point of view that almost made him flinch. It was Superboy, who was holding Kid Flash and Robin's bodies. With his shirt almost torn off, he survived with bruises all over his body, and his pants were ripped apart only a tad. Blood slowly pulled down from his mouth, and several spots around his body. Scratches was the most common thing on his skin now.

"Brolly..." He spat a mixture of blood and spit into the floor below as he gently dropped Robin and Kid Flash into the ground, and flew upwards.

"So, you survived my Eraser Cannon? Heh, this time I'll make sure your dead!" Brolly threw the sphere intended for the city at the unprepared Superboy. A massive explosion followed, but Kid Flash and Robin were merely pushed gently by the gushing wind. Just as it seem Brolly killed Superboy once and for all, in the smoke, a clear shield blocked the deadly attack for Superboy.

As Superboy turned around, he saw the whole gang has arrived. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Artemis, who hovered in a holo disk Zatanna made for her, stood face-to-face with Brolly.

"So this is Brolly..." Artemis said, as Brolly only focused his face on Superboy. Zatanna dropped into the ground to provide cover for Kid Flash and Robin.

"Conner, get out of here, your badly hurt." Miss Martian said, noticing his baring bruises. Superboy tried to cover one of the wounds, but it only made it sting.

"No.. please. This is my fight, you guys are not strong enough to hurt him! Believe me, I tried." Superboy said. Miss Martian although cares about Conner dearly, they have never decided to start dating.

"Enough talk, lets end this!" Aqualad said on the ground. He has a great advantage for him since he can use Killer Croc's lake for a source of water. With that, he used the water to turn them into two, sharp ice blades. Heck, they were even stronger then steel itself.

Brolly flew into the ground as everyone charged at him. Superboy and Aqualad both used their impressive melee skills to atleast make him spit out some blood, but all they got was both powerful blows to their bodies, knocking them several yards away. Zatanna used her powers to make powerful beams intended for Brolly's skull, but Brolly didn't even seem to flinch. Artemis tried to combine a melee and ranged combat, but her work proved ineffective. Most of her explosive arrows were destroyed by Brolly's hand, as Brolly punched her hard in the face.

Surprisingly, only a streak of blood and cracked teeth came to a result. She then fired everything she had. She threw every single bow at him, resulting to a big dust cloud.

"Did we win?" Zatanna said, as Artemis fell into the floor to catch her breath. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain. Brolly walked away from the dust cloud. The only thing that was noticeable was the scratches in his pants.

"Heh." Brolly said, as he picked up Artemis by the head, trying to break her skull.

_"Ybraen Simetra Tropelet!" _Zatanna said, Artemis was teleported out of harms way, next to the fallen Superboy. Brolly became enraged as he clutched his hand.

"_Ygrene-" _Zatanna was interrupted as Brolly clutched her mouth instead. She desperately attempted to grasp some air, but ultimately failed as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Zatanna!" Miss Martian said, as she tried to use her telepathic powers to stop Brolly from hurting her, but what she found was more disturbing then ever. Inside his mind, the only thing that seemed to be in there was the killing of the many innocents he took in his lifetime, and the destruction of many planets. She even saw herself a fast pace version of the death of Killer Croc. But for most of the time, she saw how he cried in his bed, while a person next to him cried.

It then fast forwarded to what looked like years ago. Brolly was fighting multiple people at once on a distant planet, in a distant _universe. _She saw how he didn't even hesitate to attempt to kill a child, who was also fighting alongside the men. That surprised her, since the kid was able to fend off him better then what they are handling now. She then remembered what she was after and tried to enforce Brolly's mind.

At first, he didn't respond, he only flinched as he continued to crush Zatanna's skull. She then gave up, and used her own physical skills to do it. She launched a powerful fish into Brolly's face, making him take a few steps backward. And fortunate enough, Brolly let go of the unconscious Zatanna.

She let out a fistful of lashes in Brolly's body as she took him from surprise, which ended with him in the floor, and his hair turned from golden into black once more.

"And that's, for hurting my friends." She said, panting slightly. Everyone else started to slip out of their unconscious states, even Robin and Kid Flash.

"Woah, what happened..." Kid Flash said. After a few seconds, the sharp pain in his skull reminded him of the past events until he was knocked out.

"Megan, tell me, you did this?" Robin said as he pointed at the fallen Saiyan. She replied with a nod and a slight chuckle. They were all relieved that it was over.

"Wait.." Miss Martian said, as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"When I attempted to use my telepathic powers to get into his brain I-"

"You what?" Superboy said as he got up.

"It was for self defense! And I saw... I... I saw..." She was interrupted once more by the loud screaming of Brolly's voice. The ground shook heavily as it was even a challenge to stand up. Even Artemis used a nearby pole to keep herself steady.

"Whats happening...!" Kid Flash said as he fell into the ground twice. Brolly then raised from the ground and a few feet, as his muscles expanded 10x his original state. But the street wasn't the only place that experienced this odd mayhem. All around the world, the ground shook heavily, as people fell into the ground. Weak buildings crumpled into the ground. Large cracks in the Earth's surfaced formed. Even on the Justice League's base, distress signals flared the whole station as they were not sure what to do. Then, blackness.

"Holy shit..." Superboy said, as he was the first to get up. Brolly was now in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and more stronger then ever. There is nothing they can even think about doing now.

"Die!" Brolly screeched, as he held a large sphere at them, Kid Flash let out a girly scream. It was then, when two heat beams flew Brolly off course, as he fell into a nearby building, and the sphere flew into space.

"You kids okay?" Superman said, as he flew to them.

"Were fine." Superboy said, not trying to take pity from him. But it was obvious they were everything _but_ fine.

"You guys take it easy. Robin, call the Justice League, this is code red."

"Yes, sir." Robin said, already signaling them with his handy distress signal. This saved him from sudden death many times before, and hopes it will work now. Then they all were taken into a nearby Chinook, and flew away from the city, leaving Superman and Brolly together.

It was then when Brolly finally flew away from the building, looking more angry then ever.

"Problem?" Superman said, as Brolly let out a war cry and smacked Superman into a building. He got up quickly, as Brolly threw a sphere at the direction, only destroying the building. Superman then flew up to Brolly as they both attacked each other with blows that could've killed an average human instantly.

"You know, you could've made a great Justice League member.." Superman said as they both grasped their arms in midair, trying to best the other. They both banged their heads on each other, producing electricity on every blow. Just when it would seem that Superman was too weak to go on, it then ended with Superman using his heat vision to push Brolly away.

Before Brolly could deliver another blow, Batman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, and a few other superheroes stood beside his side.

"Its over Brolly, come with us." Wonder Woman said. But then Brolly's body became suppressed once more, transforming him back to his original state. He then spoke one last time.

"We shall meet again, but the next time, I will show no mercy." He then flew off into the distant sky, as Wonder Woman attempted to pursue him, but Doctor Fate held her right foot.

"He'll come back, they always do." Doctor Fate said, placing Wonder Woman in defeat.

** An Hour Later**

It was only an Hour since the fateful event with Brolly. And after what seemed forever, an anxious Miss Martian was back at their headquarters, ready to tell them everything.

"Guys!" She said, as the team walked into the lounge room in utter defeat. Although, she was the only one who showed even the slightest display of a form of happiness.

"...What..." Robin said, looking at his wounds while lounging on a couch.

"There's something important about the guy we fought I forgot to tell you." She said, making a more serious impression. This woke up them up more then ever.

"Now or never Megan.." Artemis said, still not convinced that whatever she had to say was that serious.

She began.

* * *

**Enjoyed the show? Well I hope you did! And dont worry folks, Brolly was barely even using 40% of his Legendary form against Superman! Well I'm guessing who guys have a lot of questions that I wont answer, so you have to wait and see for yourself, next chap!**


	4. Lets Team Up

**Bruce Wayne: Wait wait wait, dont you think this story is going a little TOO fast?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Not at all.**

**Bruce Wayne: I mean like, Brolly turns LEGENDARY Super Saiyan and leaves?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Dont worry, you'll be learning why-**

**Bruce Wayne: No, I want answers NOW!**

**Alfred: *Slaps Bruce Wayne in the face***

**Bruce Wayne: Hey! You were suppose to do that in Chapter 1!**

**Alfred: Well I felt like I should do it at the right time. Let TheFallen do his thing, dont not tamper with his story.**

**Bruce Wayne: Whatever. But I'm not going to be doing the re-cap.**

**TheFallenSoldier: I will. If anyone decides to start reading from this chapter and not chapter 1, I advise you go back. Now, "The Team" has finally found Brolly nearby the lake, where they were tossed aside. But as they fight, Miss Martian has found some... information that may be useful or not. As we start the chapter, we will be fast forwarding 10 hours (So they could get some sleep) and into a point where Miss Martian has finally spoken out and finally told the league. Lets begin shall we?**

**Alfred: Right.**

**Bruce Wayne: I guess... **

**...**

"What?" Batman said, with a loud tone. It has been hours since they have last seen Brolly fly into space, and he was the only person awake who decided to track Brolly. He was cranky.

"You guys have to believe me! My uncle J'onn believes me!" Miss Martian said, as Martian Manhunter only did a nod. But fortunate for her, her team believes her and already attempted to back her up.

"Look, we believe you, its just Batman having a bad day. But what I dont get, is who are these people who you keep talking about? And you said the one with the spiky black hair's name is Kakarot?" Superman said. Even though they believe her dearly, the Justice League has a hard time trying to understand it completely.

"Thats what I heard Brolly keep saying. And the other guy with spiky black hair said he was Vegeta." Miss Martian replied.

"Isn't that just short for vegetable?" Flash said with a snicker. This lightened up the rest of the crew as well.

"M'gann, if what your saying is true, then there is no possible way to get them here. They are in another universe, remember?" Martian Manhunter said, comforting her. But all that did, was make her have a good idea.

"Wait! Our telepathic powers!" Miss Martian said, staring at Martian Manhunter.

"I saw it on a TV Show before I went on Earth. Some guys used some telepathic powers in a park, and they went to another universe!" No one was even following what she was saying, not even Martian Manhunter, who only got the first part.

"Oh come on, this is just a TV Show for crying out loud! How is this ever going to work?" Batman said, even more angry. Even as one of the greatest detectives on Earth (and maybe the universe), he still could be clueless.

"Just let me tell you how it works. We both make this type of circle, and make some telepathic beams, then we focus on which universe we want to go to by making an image in our mind of an object or person that lives there." Miss Martian then helped Martian Manhunter to place their hands together, and Wonder Woman made a circle on the floor with her nails.

"Hey! I just sent some cleaners to fix the meeting room you know!" Batman said, aggravated. "And how can you believe some silly TV Show can actually work-" He was interrupted by the sound of a large crack, as the circle in the floor made crystal lights, and finally showed an image. Unknown to them, it was right next to the last person they'd like to meet. Batman looked at it with utter defeat.

"So, who's going to go with me?" Miss Martian said. She was extremely excited about meeting friends, and not just any friend. These are people who have utterly defeated Brolly already, they'll have to hope that they'll help us once more. But instead, she just nodded at Batman, Kid Flash, and Artemis to come. As they were the only ones that doubted her the most.

They all three looked at each other, then the portal, then each other, then the portal, and jumped in.

**DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE **

Vegeta walked in front of his house, and prepared to cut the fabled grass Bulma cared for so. Vegeta wore a blue, short sleeve short, similar to the one he will wear in the Buu Saga. But instead of blue matching jumpers, he wore black, slim skinny jeans. Just for the occasion. He was halfway through finishing before he saw a portal open, right in the middle of their lawn. Aggravated, he prepared for whatever came out of it.

To his surprise, the people actually looked more friendly then usual. Still, they looked more weird then even his hairdo.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my lawn?" Vegeta said, as they entered. Only Batman had the courtesy to walk out of their lawn.

"This the guy you were talking about? He seems short to be the one who helped beat Brolly." Artemis said. They were nearly the same height, but Vegeta's hairdo gave him the advantage.

"If your going to ask for help, forget it. And no, your not invited in my house, either." Vegeta said, walking away into the house. This was when Batman rose higher then even his boiling point.

"If what I am told, you are Vegeta. You will help us find out how to kill a Saiyan named Brolly." Batman snapped back, using his Bat Glare at the same time, making an even greater effect. Unfortunately, Vegeta's own pride defended him from the Bat Glare.

"Are you stupid? Brolly is dead!" Vegeta said. He didn't know either Trunks went back in time to get them to troll him, or he really _is _still alive. _  
_

"Well, I kinda sent us in your Universe. And yes, he is alive. Maybe you were the ones who sent him in our universe?" Miss Martian said, twiddling her thumbs. If Vegeta is able to break the Bat Glare, she wasn't even going to try to look at him directly.

"Then can you at least tell us where the person named Kakarot lives?" Artemis said.

"Why wont you are your little pretend posy get the-" Vegeta was interrupted by the sound of his door opening, as Bulma entered outside. _"Oh Shit..." _Vegeta thought, as he remembered he forgot to finish watering the plants.

"Vegeta! I've been listening to you inside, and I'm going to have some words with you!" Bulma said aggressively.

_ "Here we go again..." _Vegeta thought, as the others stare at the argument.

"You _worked _at several jobs, being fired for every single one because you didn't even bother to go to work! I pull literally all the financial weight of the house! All you do is keep sitting down all depressed because Goku's dead and you cant get your stupid battle of yours done! And now, when I ask you to do something simple, you cant even do that without finding an excuse!" Bulma then took a second to breath in, as she relieved herself of her anger.

"Now, how may I help you?" Bulma said with a slight smile. They made everyone, including Batman, frightened.

"Does she do this in a regular basis?" Kid Flash whispered to Vegeta. He nodded in approval.

"We need help on finding the location of Kakarot. Your husband, didn't seem to care about it." Batman said.

"Oh, dont you know, he's dead! Killed by Cell, 7 years ago. But his son may be able to help, I'll just call him over!" Bulma said, rushing inside for several minutes.

Afterwards, the sound of a wasp-like jet boomed everyone's ears, as Gohan flew down to them. Bulma quickly ran back outside to join the others.

"So, what did you need me for again Bulma?" Gohan said. Although it has been seven years, Goku has not yet returned. Although, they had learned of his arrival, which is in just a short amount of time now..

"Gohan, can you help these fine people in whatever they needed?" Bulma said, as it was now Artemis's turn to speak.

"We need your help in defeating a man named Brolly. You have fought him before?" Artemis said, not sure if he is even Gohan. He's grown up, with even buffer muscles then before.

"Wait, Brolly is alive?" Gohan said, confused.

"No time to explain now!" Artemis answered.

"I'm just going to go back inside now..." Vegeta said, as he crept towards the door. Unfortunately, the door opened for yet another person to come. It was Future Trunks, now a full grown adult. Fortunate enough, he is married, but we'll go through that another time. And behind him, is his younger self, Trunks.

"Hi dad." Both of them said in union. Which only made Vegeta aggravated even more.

"Ok, then lets go." Gohan said, gesturing for Vegeta and Future Trunks to follow.

"Too bad Goten isn't coming with us." Trunks said, thinking that Gohan gestured for him to follow too.

"Sorry Trunks, you'll be staying home. This is a job for the big boys." Gohan said, in Trunks's disappointment as Batman, Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan re-entered the Meeting Hall.

**DC UNIVERSE **

"Good, you guys are back. Distress signals flared a moment ago in Mid-Town Metropolis." Superman said, reading the map as the whole station flared a bright red.

"Good." Gohan said, cracking his hands.

"Its time for round two."

* * *

**Sorry that this one was shorter then last chap, I'm trying to savor the last 2-3 chapters left in the story (A sequel is still planned). But before I start the final showdown, I want to know what you guys think. Should they win, should they lose? Should a tragic event happen? I'd love to hear from you guys! Oh, and almost forgot, a note-able DC Villain is coming in for a visit next chap!  
**


	5. Showdown In Metropolis

** Bruce Wayne: Wow... this is already coming to a conclusion?**

** TheFallenSoldier: Afraid so. But we still have a few chapters-**

** Bruce Wayne: And to think I ACTUALLY thought that this was going to last longer.**

** TheFallenSoldier: Ya um-**

** Bruce Wayne: To think ALL I worked for was to just a few blunt chapters..**

** TheFallenSoldier: Um...**

** Bruce Wayne: To think-**

** Bardock: Hey! When will you be editing my story?**

** TheFallenSoldier: Ya, about that...**

**...**

It was nearly sun set in mid-town Metropolis. The sky leaned against the tall skyscrapers that fill the land. Yet the only thing that seemed to be a problem was the shrieks of terror, and occasional gun shots and explosions below.

"Boss..." A man said. He was wearing a gang-like clothing, and a clown face replaced his old one. "What are we doing again?"

"We are causing mayhem, what do you think?" His boss said. He was wearing a purplish clown suit with a tie and a green shirt underneath. He inspected the work of his goons and gave out a broad, hysterical smile.

"A maniac! A maniac I say! He destroyed my warehouse with one of those green things!" He exclaimed. He referred Brolly as the maniac. "And now, I have to seek refuge by destroying this city. I'll call it, Clown City!" He said, bursting through his smile to give a hysterical laugh. This man was the Joker.

The Joker scanned around the city to search for Harley. He walked around the broken streets, stepping on any body that laid around his path. He found Harley and a few goons killing the last of the Police Force.

"Where are the superheroes when you need them..." A Police Officer said, forming a puddle of blood around him.

"There all dead, Mr.J!" Harley said with a cheeky smile. she gazed at the sight of the destroyed city. "Now can we blow up the city?" Harley asked anxiously. That was the only reason why she came. Destruction.

The Joker took one last look of the once-great city, and sighed. The fun he had in Gotham will never be the same.

"Lets get this show on the road-" He was briefly interrupted by the sound of _his _men being killed. "Harley! I thought you said you got rid of the Police!" The Joker yelled. A large explosion followed up. His heart (Or what's left of it) sank. It wasn't the Police, nor any superhero, it was Brolly, who stood directly at him, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

He took a few steps backwards as Harley dashed for a broken car to hide in.

"Goons! Get him!" The Joker said. But no one came. They were all dead. He glanced at his right, as he saw one goon who was left, with a Bolt Action Rifle in his hand. He was just out of Brolly's sight, which made The Joker sighed with relief.

The Goon aimed at Brolly's head. Brolly, paying no attention, only walked closer to The Joker, with a faceless tone. He took one last second to adjust his aiming.

He fired.

To his amazement, Brolly didn't even flinch, as he spotted the Goon. But unlike the Goon, Brolly didn't have to take his time. He simply threw a green sphere at his location, effectively killing him.

But fortunately for The Joker, he made up a backup plan. He already have a Missile Launch that he can target if there was anyone who would get in his way. It had enough force to destroy half the city, so he and Harley can escape. And luckily enough for them, a Police car was still functional with the keys still in the ignition.

They took a run for it.

Brolly, amused, allowed them to make their getaway, with Harley driving.

"Step on it!" The Joker said, not daring to even look back. He pressed his Missile Launcher as he turned around to see the mayhem. Fortunately, it was a direct hit, and they were just meters away from the half-point of the city.

"We did it!" Harley said, taking her hands off the wheel for just a second. The Joker scowled at her, but was more relieved that they made it out alive.

But there troubles were just beginning. As Harley made it to the High-Way, a large figure took up the road. It was Brolly. They both gave out blood curdling scream as Brolly picked up the car, and launched it into the air, several miles high. He took a moment to last the effect, and threw a green sphere at their location.

Harley and The Joker hugged eachother as it made impact.

"Another bug off this pathetic planet." Brolly said with a grin. But in the ashes, he already sensed the presence of many figures. As the ash cleared itself, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Vegeta were where the last essence of the dust cloud left. With Batman on a small skyscraper, just about their height, as he left the Joker and Harley's unconscious bodies in the ceiling of the building.

"So brat, where's Kakarot?" Brolly said calmly. Gohan said nothing.

"Lets get this over with." Vegeta said, transforming into his Super Saiyan state, astonishing everyone except Future Trunks and Gohan.

With a battle cry, he launched a furious assault of attacks at Brolly, who dodged every single one. Gohan, feeling there was an opportunity, transformed as well and assisted Vegeta. They were both pushed aside as Wonder Woman, and Superman pounded Brolly into the floor.

Brolly simply flew back up with a pace, as Batman glided himself to Brolly. He used his two feet to knock him down to the floor, and moved away from him swiftly.

Brolly simply cracked his neck, and proceeded.

Batman then opened a side pocket in his utility belt, and revealed the item inside. It was a stun grenade. He threw it straight at Brolly, hoping it would at-least give them a few precious moments of attack. And fortunately, it did. Brolly, despite the fact that he has no pupils, was blinded.

Gohan then dashed straight at Brolly, and did an upward kick, which sent Brolly flying several miles into the sky. It was then when Vegeta decided to act.

Vegeta, who was as soon as the grenade made impact, was charging his Final Flash. He was nearly done. Trunks and Gohan quickly caught on of what he was doing and charged their own attacks. It was not long when Brolly finally reached the clouds, and then they fired.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta said, this time being precise with this attack, instead of destroying everything. Gohan's Kamehameha and Trunks's Super Buster Cannon followed Vegeta's attack, only centimeters away from eachother, but they all blew at the same time. The explosion was so massive, even the trio of saiyans were blown away by their own attack. As the energy field slowly turned to a dust cloud, all three of them stared at astonishment, only slightly surprised. Brolly, still alive, looked at them, with just mere scratches.

"This isn't possible. He's changed somehow, but if he was trapped in space and time for seven years, how can he acquire this much energy?" Trunks said, worried enough. If this continues, even Goku at his best wouldn't be able to lay a finger at him.

"Any ideas..." Batman said, surprising everyone. No one would _ever _guess that Batman would run out of ideas. But in this situation, he is helpless.

"We fight." Superman said, being the first one to charge at Brolly. He threw a fist that could've blown a whole block away, straight at his face. Brolly moved Superman hand slightly, and threw his own fist at him, one that knocked him several stories away.

Wonder Woman lassoed Brolly to the ground as Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Wonder Woman assaulted him from all four corners. Despite the damage the damage they've done, Brolly pecked them away with a large air field.

Superman then made his slow entrance towards Gohan, as Brolly shook off Wonder Woman's lasso with a mere shake. Then, he remembered what he was going to say.

"So, this is what the planet had to offer me. Three monkeys and pathetic humans. But I have to admit, you lasted longer then your other friends." Superman then looked with his vision to scan for bodies. Sure enough, there were bodies of superheroes he even recognizes. But as much as it angered him, there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"You wouldn't be so lucky if the sun was here..." Superman muttered, but it caught Gohan's ear clearly.

"Wait, some of your power can come from the sun?" Gohan said. Superman nodded in approval.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but what if I could make a sun for you?" Superman, as much as he could like the thought, stared at Gohan with great confusion.

"Look, many years ago Vegeta has created a moon to try to attempt to defeat my father. He used his own energy to manipulate its abilities. I have a hunch... that maybe if I can make a sphere with opposite blutz wave energy I could manipulate a sun." Gohan stared at Superman as he thought of the possibility of gaining energy from a fake sun, but as much as he wanted to, he barely understood what Gohan said. Gohan then charged his energy as started making a light bluish orb in his hand. Meanwhile, an impatient Brolly grew weary.

"Look, just by me some time, ok?" Superman than readied himself, as Brolly passed through his breaking point.

Brolly let out a war cry, as he charged at Superman with a sudden burst of speed. Wonder Woman and Batman both tried to stop him with her lasso and his stun grenades, but it only made him more angry. He then picked both of them up, and banged their heads together so hard, Batman nearly swore he heard his skull crack. Blood tickled down his lower lip, as they both fell instantly into the floor, knocked out cold. He then reached for Superman, and kicked him into the air. He then threw several blasts heading at Superman's direction, making a giant dust cloud. Superman fell into the ocean just several miles from that area. Brolly charged out Gohan last.

Gohan, nearly done with the Blutz Wave, looked up in surprise as Brolly picked him at his hair, and let out a green blast straight at his face, sending him backwards several yards away. Vegeta and Trunks then seized this opportunity and threw themselves at Brolly with attacks that moved nearly as fast as the speed of light, but all too predictable to Brolly. He simply blasted them off his space, knocking them out instantly.

Then it happened.

Brolly felt his sudden nerve kicking in once more, as he tries to battle with it. He launched into the air, and created a green orb around himself. Then, he sent several large spheres in every direction, each large enough to utterly destroy more than a whole neighborhood. As the whiteness flew away, Metropolis was in ruins. Almost every building crumpled or broken. Debris scattered so much, that you cant even tell if there used to be a road there. No building left stood no more then 20 feet. Brolly then flew into the distant sky, as his power is slowly drained from his body.

Batman was the first to get up, as he brushed himself from the dirt he was covered in. His skin was bloody pale. Bruises and cuts were everywhere he can see around his body, including a chunk of his armor torn off in the back. He scowled at himself. For being an idiot. For being weak. For everything he has done wrong. But he couldn't help it, he doesn't have powers like everyone else, he's just a pathetic human.

He fell back into the debris.

**12 Hours Later**

Batman woke up to see he was in Watch Tower's infirmary, on a bed. He looked at his hands. Good enough, they allowed his identity to be a secret, he was still in his costume. He scanned the whole room. Gohan, Superman, Wonder Woman, Vegeta, and Future Trunks were lying in beds in the same clothing they were before, unconscious.

As he kept looking around, a lady in a medical uniform opened the front door, shocked.

"Your alive?" She said, astonished that anyone could survive such damage as he did. He did his best to make a nod, but it turned out badly.

"Well that was a shocker. Most people would've been killed by the damage you took." She then glared at Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks. They were in the opposite side of his bed, but he had just enough power to see.

"Who are they?" She pointed.

"...Just some... allies..." He said, struggling to say the last part.

"Well, they have some remarkable healing powers! Although when we found them lying nearby you, we'd thought they were dead, as they took the most damage. Its just inhuman!" She said.

"Now, I left you some enhanced water to purify your speaking abilities. Anything you need to talk about?"

Batman then glanced at the cup, as he picked it up, and drank its contents greedily. Good enough, it not only enhanced his speaking, but sight too. He can not clearly see the lady. She was around her mid 30's, with blond hair and a fit figure. She wore glasses to top it off.

"Send this message as a red alert to all Justice League Members." He said, now back to his original attitude.

"We need _every _single Justice League member in Metropolis, including the Young Justice league. And I dont give a damn if they are already in an assignment." He said, slightly surprising the woman.

"Right away sir," She said, as she quickly walked out of the door, again wishing that she had a better job.

Batman allowed himself to lay his head in the pillow once more, and sighed. He allowed himself to say something out loud, before falling asleep.

"Its the beginning of the end."

* * *

** Now dont worry folks! The chapters are going to get more exciting from here on out. Now, let me here what you think. Is it a good story so far? Should I add more depth? More detail? And before its too late, lets start discussing about some sequel ideas! I already have one planned out, but I want to here yours. You will be credited if I use even a little of it! And also, the Young Justice crew will be making there appearance once more! Find out why, next chap!**

**Thank you for your comments!**

**-XYZ (Guest)**

**-Anon (Guest)**

**-Piehigh (Guest) **

**-Sicon 141 **

**-Baburao**

**-ocnarf**

**You guys make me feel like this story is actually worth something. Thank you so much!**


	6. You Win & You Lose

**Bruce Wayne: How long does this have to take?**

**TheFallenSoldier: I'm going as fast as I can, I just lost a HUGE chunk of it.**

**Bruce Wayne: Never mind that. Now, why is the title You Lose And You Lose Again?**

**TheFallenSoldier: Because.**

**Bruce Wayne: Of what? **

**TheFallenSoldier: Now dont tell me you forgot about Tim Drake already?**

**Bruce Wayne: Oh god...**

**TheFallenSoldier: Now you feelin salt- **

**Bruce Wayne: Stop! Right there. **

**TheFallenSoldier: Well, I'll leave the cliff hanger open until the reader reads on.**

**Bruce Wayne: Lets get this over with.**

**TheFallenSoldier: Indeed we shall Bruce.**

**...**

Bruce Wayne woke up to the sudden alarm in his head.

"Something isn't right." He said out loud, despite the fact that everyone is asleep.

He placed his hand on his chest and placed it in front of his face. This was also when he saw that he had much of his equipment taken off. He scowled them even though they weren't here. He then went back to concentrating at his hand. No blood was left, but they were replaced with scratches and the sudden sharpness of his rib cage. Bruce lifted the soft sheets of the bed without much effort as he made it his challenge to walk out of the door. As he was walking, he also noticed that they had to cut a hole in his suit in order to heal is wound. It jolted him a little to think what else had they done to him in those precious hours they had operating them.

_"Damn it!" _His mind said, but even thinking ached his rib cage. Finally, he made it to do the door. As he opened it, all he saw was complete and utter terror.

Red lights fumed the whole entire station, as more and more people exited the building. Many people were lost, and decided to defend the base. The hallway was packed. But in the terror, he fished out one of the superheroes that were running to the ship corridor.

"What's happening?" Batman said to Booster Gold, turning back to his usual, moody self. He was clenching his collar.

"I...I dont know...someone saw one of our ships went down by some buff guy and raised the alarm. I dont know nothing, I'm just following protocols!" Booster Gold said. He was nearly at the point of coughing out blood, but Batman dropped him into the floor, dazed.

"Brolly..." Batman said, with Booster Gold having a skeptical look. But seconds later, all of the color in his face has turned pale.

"What?" Batman said, turning to where Booster Gold was looking at. It was a large, crystal like mirror that covered half the wall in the north section of the main corridor. It was 100 times stronger and more durable than steel, and can withstand 50 Atom Bombs before even the slightest of cracks. And if you peak through it, you'd see a figure coming straight towards the station. It was Brolly.

Quickly, Batman used all of his strength to walk to the medical room that he left. He wasn't fast enough.

Not even a second later, the ever so powerful glass was broken effortlessly, flying around in multiple directions. The broken glass was automatically replaced by a lifeless steel wall. At first, Batman was almost certain Brolly would get him first, but he instead started tearing up the others. Booster Gold was first, receiving a green blast that incinerated him before he could even feel the pain. Everyone in the room was astonished by his ability, but still attacked him, giving Batman the perfect chance to make his move.

He walked as fast as he could, pushing through the crowds of people that were fighting a monster to powerful for them to survive from. But even so, he was too slow. Batman felt the sharp pain as Brolly punched him straight in his rib cage, taking him across the room. Brolly crept closer to him, not even feeling the damage he is taking from his opponents behind him. He charged an energy ball.

Batman did his best, throwing explosive Batarangs to try to slow him down, but all it did was make it worse.

"When I'm done here, I'll get your son too." Brolly said, making Batman even more confused. _"How does he know Tim Drake?" _Batman thought, but he doesn't have enough time to start thinking about possible answers. After a few seconds of walking, Brolly sped up, running straight towards him. Just as he thought he was dead, Brolly was punched across the room, giving Batman the pleasure of relief.

"Are you ok?" The man asked. It was The Flash, and behind him, was Green Arrow Hal Jordan Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

"I'm fine.." Batman said, clenching his rib cage. "Just keep me away from that." He pointed at Brolly with his best finger. The middle finger.

"No problem. We've already evacuated the un-experienced Justice League members, leaving only us Veterans." Hal Jordan said. "Just get out of here."

"Less talk and more action, he coming!" Green Arrow said, pointing at Brolly, who now is running at speeds the Flash would even have trouble racing against.

Batman walked as quickly as possible, not even daring to look back. He heard a loud scream, and the noise of a blast soon followed. He nearly went pale.

He opened the door, and instantly launched a series of numbers in a code box in the wall left from it.

He took a few steps back as he heard the faint noise of a click, the medical room quickly transformed into a mobile escape pod. It was only seconds later that a large fist dented the steel doors that is the only barrier between life and death. He closed his eyes. In his mind, he tried to foretell what is going to happen next. The doors broke before the medical pod could launch, and Brolly will just simply crush his head like a grape. He shivered. He then heard the noise of a energy attack being thrown, and shook the entire building, along with the various screams of his comrades. And one of them, was Green Arrow.

Finally, the escape pod was ready, and a part of the floor opened up, revealing a panel to select the destination. Instantly, he pressed Earth so many times, he almost thought he broke it, but the escape pod did what it was told.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bump, as Superman lifted his head from his pillow, gently patting the back of his head.

"What the hell?" Superman said, trying to understand what is happening.

"Long story short, were heading back to Earth."

"Weren't we just-"

"Zip it." Batman said, his senses aware.

"Can someone just please-" Superman was interrupted by the large explosion in the back of the ship, waking up everyone. It turns out, that they actually made it past even the atmosphere, heading straight towards Gotham. The shot was made by Brolly, who followed closely behind after taking out 60% of the Justice League.

"Flash, Green Arrow, Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter do you read me?" Batman said desperately at his com link. In response, was static. "Damn it all!" He said.

"Batman, grab on!" Wonder Woman said, as they were the only ones left in the escape pod. Everyone flew out.

Batman took her hand, blushing just slightly enough for her not to see, as they ascended. He watched from below as it sunk into the lake below where the late Killer Croc used to live.

"Take me to my house, _now!_" Batman said, giving out his most menacing tone. Wonder Woman flew as fast as she could, while everyone else had split up to find Brolly.

It only took them about 30 seconds, but they were already too late. The Wayne Manor was in blazes. All he could expect was the hole, which took out the entire rooftop. His mind raged a fire more hot then ever. He was mad, especially at Brolly. This was only the third time he has been like this.

Wonder Woman and Batman descended into the rooftop, and dropped to see Alfred covered in blood.

"Master Bruce... you... came..." Alfred said in a weak voice.

"Where's Tim!" He said, trying to be louder then the sound of blazing furniture.

"I'm sorry. He... he put up a good fight... but he-" Alfred's head dropped straight back into the floor, his eyes rolled back. More blood spewed into the carpet.

Batman just shook his head in total anger.

**"DAMN IT!" **Bruce said, at the very top of his lungs. Wonder Woman stood at him in pity, as the fire got even more intense.

"We have to get out of here." She said, grabbing his hand so they can fly out. Batman took one last look at Wayne Manor, before it suddenly burst into complete flames. Alfred's body was scorched.

Then as soon as he had lost all hope, large explosions filled the area just south of Wayne Manor. The city filled with screams as civilians ran for their lives, stomping on the dead bodies that stood in their path. GCPD Men rushed into the scene, as Commissioner Gordon got out of his police car, firing his pistol at Brolly.

Wonder Woman flew into their direction.

More and more GCPD men rushed into the area, surrounding Brolly, who was simply picking off the civilians one by one. Commissioner Gordon looked up to see Batman and Wonder Woman in the night sky, but that was the last thing he did see. A second later, a large blast blew everything away to ashes, including Commissioner Gordon.

Batman only looked in utter shock as more and more people, _humans _were being killed.

"What I'd give to be a kryptonian." He said, as he jumped off Wonder Woman, gliding to the shattered surface below. This was the first time yet had he had the time to look at the sky, which was rising closer and closer into the night. And for the looks of it in a second's glance, it just might be a Full Moon tonight.

_"Now what did that kid say about blutz waves?" _He tried to remember the conversation as he glided by, but all he could remember was blurry, and he was too focused to think.

Almost as quickly as he came, Brolly rushed towards Batman, who stood alongside with Wonder Woman, fists ready. Wonder Woman was the first to make an attack, but didn't land it, she kicked in the open air as Brolly reappeared behind them. He punched Wonder Woman directly in the face, blood spilled through her mouth. Batman was the first one to actually land a punch, which landed on Brolly's right cheek.

_"He didn't even feel it, I surely wasn't expecting that..." _Batman said as he somehow managed to dodge Brolly's attack.

Diana was unfortunate for this, as she was punched into the air.

"Diana!" Batman said, running to catch her. But before he even could, Brolly threw a blast right at her, creating a large thick cloud a smoke. A loud crash came in the gray background. Immediately, he tried his best to cover up his nose while trying to make out her location, but was interrupted as Brolly punched him into the hard concrete. The ground shattered underneath him as a ton of muscle was being pounded over him. Brolly flew above him as Batman got his few seconds to recover.

But it was short. As soon as Batman stood up, Brolly smashed him again into the ground with his two feet. He did it again, and again, until he made a thick, long mile crater that collapsed underneath itself, taking Batman with it. But it wasn't over. Batman grabbed on into the ground before he could plummet to his death, and jumped in the air, making a bat like figure. He rolled as he tried to make a decent distance with Brolly before he can start.

Brolly charged at him, then went straight on to pounding him. Instead of ending his assault with a smash, he just kept on going, enjoying himself. He made an evil grin in his face as Batman's armor did its best to protect itself, but was shattered long ago. Blood spewed out of his mouth as if he drank punch, and fell into the floor. Brolly just picked up his neck, and used his left hand to pound him some more. Batman heard the cries and shrieks his voice made but it was no use. Somehow Brolly made himself undetectable by lowering his power level so they wont see, until he is ready.

Brolly threw Batman into the floor as Batman coughed up even more blood, as Brolly looks at him.

"My my, your pretty strong for a mere mortal." Brolly said, amused at the sight of him. The strongest human in the universe was standing on his knees coughing blood. He wasn't surprised.

Batman stood up, shaking heavily, as he stumbled twice before he could perfectly stand still.

"I may be a mere human, but there's something I have that makes me different. I have a will." He said proudly. This time, he stood in a guard stance, one of the standard Martial Arts moves he has learned. But Brolly is beyond anything Martial Arts can do, and since most of his gadgets were confiscated, all he had basically left _was _his will.

"Well then, lets test this will!" Brolly screeched.

Brolly pounded his feet into the dirty ground and ran straight at him, with an energy palm in his right hand. Instead of doing the same thing with Goku, he kept it in his hand until he got only inches from Batman, releasing it. It formed another cloud of smoke on the ground. But this time, Batman flew stories high, with the only thing breaking his fall was him flying into the window of a building.

He searched for any stragglers that didn't make it. Luckily, the building was abandoned probably even before Brolly came. It was already run down to its last haul. But before he could get interested, two large explosions formed up outside so close it blinded his vision for a while. He took of his cowl to adjust his eyes as he tries to make out the figures hovering a mile away. It was the rest of the gang, excluding Wonder Woman, who was getting beat badly. He heard a muffled cry as Gohan was smacked across several miles, smashing into buildings in the process.

He heard even more shrieks of pain as Superman and Trunks tried to gain up on Brolly, but their efforts were in vain with two blasts to the face. Then, he saw Wonder Woman recover and tried to sneak from behind, but he saw in the looks of Brolly's face that he suspected it. All he did was kick her from behind to send her crashing below.

_"Damn it.." _He thought, looking at the sight of the battle.

_"If only there was someone who can save us..."_

**DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE**_  
_

The time has finally arrived back in the Dragon Ball Universe. Goku has finally returned! He rushed to greet his friends and family. But after hugging Goten for the first time, he knew already something didn't seem right.

"Goten..." Goku said, looking slightly more serious. "Where's your big brother?"

"Oh, Bulma told me that they went into another universe to spot this guy named Brolly." Goku dropped Goten as memories of his fight with Brolly rushed in, making Goten land on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Goten exclaimed.

"Goku.. please dont tell me that after the first two minutes you got here, your going to leave again?" Chi-Chi said, raising her ever-so-short temper.

"Ya, dont worry, Vegeta was there to help him to. The older Trunks came to see you come, but he went along with them." Krillin said, making Trunks have a small fit.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. You guys dont understand, if he wasn't killed in those seven years, then his power will increase even more then ever. Especially if he remembers our fight." Goku said, turning to Bulma.

"Can you help me get into their universe?" Bulma hesitated to answer, but then nodded slowly. He quickly grabbed her wrist as they flew off in rates even Vegeta dreamed of.

Goku made it to Bulma's house in the fastest he's ever been carrying someone. 4 Seconds. Believe it or not, the portal was actually still open, but only a small portion was left, and it was collapsing upon itself fast.

"Alright, help me in." He said as she helped Goku into a whole that would barely even fit Goten.

Finally after minutes of hard work, he was able to cram in, and the portal closed immediately afterwards. He was in space (Ya, this is going to give some of you something to debate about).

_"Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, I'm coming!" _He said to himself after he used all of his speed to zoom below.

* * *

** So sorry for the long delay! This was already intended to be short, but I added something I was going to use in the next chapter in. So, now I had drawn the battlefield closely together. I'd like to hear the thoughts of the story so far, my good and bad points, and anything I could do to change it. The next or the 2nd next chapter will probably be the very last of Book 1 here, so I'd really like to hear your personal thoughts of the story overall. This time, I wont be placing any pointers to the next chapter, but I will say, its going to be one of the greatest yet! And as always my friends, until the next chapter!**


	7. Victory Comes At A Price

**Well guys, after decided much about it, this is the end of the first book. But don't fret, I made this one a whopper! I will make an epilogue Late March or Early April, but I shall not begin my next book ASAP. I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has read this crossover. Even the ones who had visited can give themselves a pat on the back. Now enough talk, on with the story!**

* * *

Pain, blood, desperation. These are the three things everyone is saw at this moment. As Brolly had finally reached his Maximum Legendary Form and gaining, the only thing our bands of heroes are facing the sheer pain Brolly inflicted.

"Damn it..." Vegeta said, panting heavily. He was bruised and scarred all over his body. Blood ran down his arms and face just slightly. He is wearing his Battle-Armor he wore fighting cell, and even so, a part of it had been chipped off. Vegeta fell to his knees.

"We bested Brolly before, hell we did it again. But how is it possible? How is he alive and stronger than ever?!" Vegeta said. He was beginning to be afraid as he was before.

"At the most he's even tripled his power level and rising..."

Superman and Gohan threw heat-beams and blasts at him to slow Brolly's approach, but they both knew it was useless. Brolly simply extended his arms to smack them down into the floor. Then he grabbed Superman by his cape and slid him like a disc in the crooked ground. But this time, he stayed in the ground, head facing the floor.

Then, Batman stood up. Having being beaten to near death almost minutes ago, he looked from the broken building as he saw something blue and sketchy form around the city. Immediately, he understood what that was.

_"A barrier?"_He thought, understanding, but still unbelievable. No doubt about it, the President oversaw the fight, and knew what has to be done. But then again, what if the civilians hadn't made it out soon enough? _"Guess where on our own now.."_

However, he stood corrected. In a flash of light, a man in an Orange Gi stood next to Gohan, as he was the power-level he sensed.

He was buff and seemed to look visibly young. His hair dangled around as he smiled towards his friends.

"Sorry it took me so long, not using the technique for 7 years could really get you to forgot some things you know?" Goku said, but in a serious tone. Nonetheless, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks looked at him with slight relief, and joy. The others gazed upon him with confusion.

_"How the hell did he get passed that barrier? Matter a fact, how did he even get here?"_Batman thought as he looked left and right. Just as he suspected, the barriers were completely sealed in. Anything passed that barrier would the electrified to the point as if you would be struck by millions of bolts simultaneously. Even Superman would die.

He doesn't like this guy already.

"Let's finish this Brolly where we started, shall we?" Goku said, transforming to the Super Saiyan 2 State.

"Heh." Brolly said. "I had increased beyond imagination! What makes you think you will fare better than your friends?"

"Well then, I'll show you!" Goku pounced at Brolly in hypersonic speeds, giving out a fist that made a large shock wave. Brolly, slightly phased, took a stumbled step backwards, as Goku delivered several punches at every weak spot he could imagine, ending off with a kick that sent Brolly yards away.

"Get up Brolly. You know it won't be that easy with you." Goku seized this opportunity and fired off a large blast straight at him, with almost blew the others away.

Goku teleported into the dust cloud left behind, and began to fight Brolly inside of it.

"Can someone tell me... what the hell is happening?" Superman said, clutching is head. But nobody responded, everyone was staring that the fight inside the large dust cloud. Finally, it gave way, and Goku and Brolly exchanged blows even Superman would have trouble taking.

But Brolly was stronger.

Brolly grew tired of the constant blows and used his ki to send an explosive wave, knocking Goku nearly a mile away. Quickly, he came back in lighting speeds, only to be punched into the air. Brolly blasted him constantly to keep him top-wise, only to grow tired of it and allow Goku to fall below.

"Alright, I can't take this! I'm going in!" Gohan said, moving forward, but Vegeta told him otherwise.

"Stop, Gohan. This is your father's fight, not yours. Let him battle for the sake of his pride. He'll call us if he needs help and that's that." Vegeta said. Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out.

After taking multiple blasts from Brolly, Goku stood up, fists drawn. His Orange-Gi's chest is was now torn apart diagonally, leaving only a half of it behind.

"Damn... you've gotten better... a lot better..." Goku said, panting. He quickly boosted up his strength as he walked towards Brolly.

"Now do you see the error of your ways? Only a fool now would challenge me." Brolly said, but it did not stop Goku at all.

"Then I am a fool." Goku said. Goku teleported in front of him, getting a good look at his muscularly, slightly bruised face. And after that moment, all hell broke loose once more.

Large, power shock waves lit up the sky as Brolly and Goku moved at light speeds. Some shock waves were even so close; a part of the Earth broke off in response.

But Brolly was stronger.

After multiple blows in the near-night sky, a large shock wave sent Goku flying miles away. But he picked himself quickly together and continued.

"Alright, anyone knows what the hell is going on here?" Superman said, getting up. He placed his hand on his head.

"My dad showed up." Gohan said, looking at the fight with utter amazement, and slight terror. He knew that Goku at this point didn't possess enough power to kill Brolly.

"Don't worry Gohan, your father has something up his sleeve, I know it." Trunks said, almost reading his mind.

Seconds later, a loud crashed boomed across the area. Goku, who skidded off the cracked floor, took a couple steps back from Brolly. He held his left hand next to a bloody gash in his right shoulder blade.

He cupped his hands.

"Kame.." He began to charge up, as his golden aura grew around him. The ground shook mildly.

"Hame..." Now he actually began to charge the attack, as a blue energy ball formed inside his cupped hands. Brolly didn't hesitate, but the others looked in awe.

"HA!" Goku threw his blast at Brolly, already engulfing everything at its path. Everyone, even Batman, stared at utter interest.

However, that too, was in vain.

Brolly simply held his hand where he expected the blast would land, and he was correct. He was now holding Goku's Kamehameha. And he already had plants for it. He simply flicked it away to the sky, not caring if it would land on a nearby planet and destroy it. Everyone stared at him with awe.

"No...Way..." Goku said, feeling already defeated.

"Your fun is over, now it's time to die." Brolly said, advancing on him. Vegeta didn't even stop him as he was too, in shock.

"No!" Gohan said, charging at him. He pounded Brolly with his shoulder blade, but that only took him so far. Brolly got up, and shook off the dust. He proceeded.

He kept throwing blasts at Brolly, but it was useless. Moreover, at some point, he almost gave up, but until something snapped.

"Damn you!" Gohan said, as a golden aura crackled around him. He charged one, giant Kamehameha in his hands, one that violently broke up the ground. Even Vegeta and Trunks, stumbled upon their feet.

"HA!" Gohan said, this time Brolly actually looked surprised. It engulfed him completely, and nearly leveled the entire city in the process. Even himself, was engulfed in his own attack.

After the ashes, Goku was the first one to rise, and picked up Gohan off the ground as well.

"Gohan, I need you to buy me at-least a minute, ok? Just trust me on this, and besides, you got a head start."

"Ok..." Gohan said, readying himself. He charged up, and flew to where Vegeta and the others were.

"Guys! We need to stall a minute! My dad has a plan!" Gohan said. Trunks planted a big grin across his face, as everyone proceeded at Brolly.

Meanwhile, Goku began to charge up, increasing his power every second of the way. Already right now, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta knew what he was about to do. Super Saiyan 3.

"Damn you Kakarot, blitzing all our Power-Levels like that..." Vegeta said, as he began to pounce on Brolly.

But a minute might now be possible.

As Brolly got up, scratched and angry, he charged up and increased even more, intimidating but not frightening enough. They pounced on him. Superman was the first to land a hit, using his right fist. And for the first time ever, Brolly actually got hurt by him.

"Something's not right here..." Trunks said, seizing this opportunity.

"Isn't it obvious? He's losing power!" Vegeta said, punching Brolly in the gut. Brolly screeched in pain. With his uber Super Saiyan Strength, he sent a barrage of punches and kicks about Brolly's way, all severely hurting Brolly. It ended with Vegeta kicking him into the sky, as Trunks sent a Burning Attack at Brolly. After the explosion, a grey, strip line of smoke fell into the ground. It contained Brolly.

"Is he... alive? Superman said. He glazed in astonishment through the whole battle, he nearly forgot about what is at stake.

"His power-level is decreasing. At this rate, I'll be surprised if he could even get-" The ground shook even more violently then Gohan Kamehameha. However, this time, the whole _world_shook violently.

"I thought nothing could pass through this barrier!" Batman said, clutching his broken left arm as he challenged himself to stay in the ground.

"Well you know, he's Brolly and all…" Gohan said. Even he had a hard time getting up.

Then, a large, miles wide aura burst around Brolly, blowing everyone away. Except..

"Brolly!" A man said, with a Power-Level that could even make the strongest of their villains weep in agony.

"Ready for round 2?" Goku said, cracking his knuckles. He moved at light speed, blazing at Brolly in an instant. Although Brolly had an immense edge over Goku power wise, his speed reflects over it negatively. But even so, he noticed where Goku would land before Goku could even get there, and sent his left fist to attack it. The punch's vibration alone sent a massive air-wave around them.

But Goku was quick.

After taking the blow, he decided to let his upper-body go to the floor, while his feet kicked Brolly several miles upward, just at the barrier. But Brolly didn't even notice the bolts it injected, he simply flew at blazing speeds to the ground where Goku stood.

But Goku was ready.

He blocked the attack with his arm, but it was a bad decision, as his arm nearly broke. He threw a blast at Brolly's face, and Brolly stumbled a few feet back. Then Goku proceeded at him, doing a fury of combos. But before he could do more, Brolly grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground below.

But Goku was more powerful.

He tanked the attack, and as Brolly attempted to stomp on him, all he actually hit was a shadowy figure.

After-Image Strike.

Then Goku appeared behind Brolly, as Brolly threw a green sphere at him. Goku, already knowing how powerful he had became, threw a blast at it so it may not level the city. Goku then proceeded to teleport behind Brolly and attack from behind, but Brolly caught his fist before it could do anything, and smashed it into the ground. Then, Brolly grabbed Goku's chest and slammed that too in the ground, creating a large crater. Then he threw his body into the air, and blast at him several times.

But after the smoke cleared, a energy deprived Goku fell out of it, nearly out of energy.

"Sorry Brolly about your epic match against me, but I have to end this!" Goku said, charging up his last reserves.

He dashed at Brolly straight forward, charging two, giant yellow spheres the size of a building in his hand. As he reached impact, a gigantic, yellow energy field lit the whole sky. The barrier tried its best to keep everything tucked in, but broke into nothing, as the yellow barrier powerful enough even to engulf the planet if not precise, took up the entire city and more.

In the ruins, Goku, the first one to get up yet again went straight back to base more after taking his last breath as a Super Saiyan 3. He walked awkwardly as he stumbled in the floor several times, so he can get away from the large crater he made in the debris littered city.

"Dad..." Gohan said weakly. He got up, as he stared as his war-torn father.

"Please tell me we did it..." Gohan said.

"Wish we could, but I'm... confused. I can barely detect even the slightest of energy from Brolly, but I'm too distracted to concentrate on his energy.. if its still there." Goku tried to smile but his muscles refused him to do so, since even that would take up energy.

"Hey... what time is it?" Gohan asked. Goku tried to answer his unusual question, but the sky was covered by the smoke from Goku's attack. Instead, he gave a shrug.

"Dammit Kakarot, always taking the fun out of everything." Vegeta said, already up. Next to him, was a torn-up Future Trunks.

"Sorry guys," Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "But if I couldn't, who will?"

Then they were interrupted with the sound of a small rumble. Superman, who now is up, shook slightly as he motioned towards Goku.

"Look, I don't even know your name, but you saved us and the universe a lot of trouble. Thank you." He said, gesturing his right hand towards Goku.

"My name is Goku, and you're welcome." Goku said, as they did a handshake. "You know, someday, we should really get to know each other. They say you escaped your home-planet from a pod and landed here to become a hero. Just like me!"

"Heh..." Superman said. "It'll be my-" He was interrupted as they all heard a loud growl that illuminated the sky. And to everyone's surprise, as the smoke finally cleared, they finally know what time is it.

Midnight. On a Full Moon.

"One of you guys should know what's happening, right?" Batman said, as he strolled along to them with Wonder-Woman.

"He's turning into a Great-Ape. It runs through the course of us Saiyans, but all of us here had our tails removed. As a matter a fact, I didn't even know Brolly even had a tail!" Gohan said, gazing at Brolly as he transformed. His body expanded 5x the normal Great Ape, as his fur turned into a menacing Yellow.

"Great gods of Amazon..." Wonder-Woman said, as she watched Brolly grow taller than a skyscraper. They became so small; he could've literally crushed everyone where they stood.

"You know Vegeta, this reminds me of the time when I fought you when you turned into a Great Ape, remember?" Goku said, trying to take the light of the disastrous situation.

"Shut up, clown." Vegeta said. Deep down at that very moment, his fears of The Legendary Super Saiyan suddenly came back to life.

Finally, Brolly was finished.

As a massively giant Saiyan-Skyscraper, Brolly stood highly in the sky, so high if there were clouds at the time, his head would have surpassed them. His fur was golden, as normal apes would pale in comparison of his height, power, or ethnic speed.

**"KAKAROT!"**Brolly said, his new menacing red eyes glowed as he made a thunderous roar that shattered the remaining buildings.

"Let's end this!" Goku transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and flew straight towards Brolly's snout.

But he was suspected.

Brolly in a thunderous yell charged and threw an intense green beam at Goku. He tried to pull out of it, much like what Cooler had done with his Kamehameha, but was blown back with a powerful force, and a large crater followed.

"Father!" Gohan said in the ashes. He ran into the crater half-blinded by the smoke. Luckily as he peered through, Goku as still alive, but his shirt was almost ripped apart entirely. He laid on the ground motionless.

"This is going to be trouble..." Vegeta said, biting his lower lip. _"This would be like fighting 10 Full-Powered Brolly's at once! How could we even compete with that, even if Goku was still conscious?"_Vegeta thought about it long and hard.

"Guess there's nothing left to lose." Vegeta than powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and charged straight at the beast, followed by Gohan.

Vegeta flew straight towards Brolly snout, and elbowed it before Brolly could react. He then proceeded to pound his snout as Gohan went for his legs to stop his overall speed. But for even their advanced power and speed, they were just a minor problem to Brolly. Brolly simply swatted Vegeta a mile or two, and sent his clutched fist at Gohan.

Immediately, Gohan sent up a small force field to deflect it, but after a second it lost hold and he sent Gohan flying into a building, effectively destroying it. Seeing this slight opportunity, Trunks, Superman, and Wonder Woman stepped in.

Trunks grabbed Gohan before he fell as Superman began to pound Brolly's gut. And as Trunks had set Gohan down, he too attacked along with Superman a chain of attacks.

But it was in vain.

Brolly simply clasped his hands around Superman, and sent his body falling to the ground. But what he didn't saw, was Wonder Woman using her Lasso Of Truth to trip Brolly, and it actually worked.

"Hey!" Trunks said, as he narrowly dodged being squashed by Brolly.

"My bad..." Wonder Woman said without blushing uncontrollably. He picked up Superman as Vegeta came blazing by with an energy ball in his palm.

"Take this!" Vegeta screeched, as he sent a Maximum Flasher at Brolly.

"Keep him down!" Superman said, sending heat rays straight towards Brolly. They kept blasting him until a hand had reached out to grab Trunks and smashed him several times uncontrollably, leaving him unconscious.

The others tried to attack physically, but were all swatted back at the same time. Gohan, who took the least of the shock, ran straight towards it.

"What are you doing? Physical attacks won't work on him!" Superman said weakly, but Gohan ignored his message.

He ran straight towards him as he began to run on Brolly's leg upward. Brolly tried to flick him off, but Gohan caught his finger, and used his might to throw it as far as he could. Brolly, completely unexpected fell down in a thunderous roar, which the streets could not even support his own body, as it began to crack.

"Guys, I... I can't do it." Gohan said, panting heavily. He was forced to turn back to normal form, as he crept towards his weakened friends.

**Meanwhile...**

A few miles away to where a Battle-Hardened Batman is, he walked jaggedly as he went to where Goku was. He went inside the crater as he tried to wake Goku up. However, after pushing him slightly, he was left with only one option left.

He slapped him.

"Ow!" Goku said, feeling the red gash that was left on his face, as it faded away.

"Listen, I thought of an idea to effectively wipe Brolly of our universes. I am not aware of your capabilities, but you must do as I say, alright?" Batman said.

"I'm listening..." Goku said, still slightly fazed from his slap.

**Back Into The Main City...**

Trunks, Vegeta, Wonder-Woman, and Superman tried to fight the massively sized Brolly, but it was again, no use. As they had failed even trying to fight a weakened version of Brolly, the only thing that helped was Trunks and Vegeta's Zenkai Boost.

"Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, hurry over here!" Goku said, several miles away. Thinking this is another plan; Trunks grabbed Gohan as they flew towards Goku.

"I guess were left to stall.." Wonder-Woman said, slightly afraid, as they began to attack the now up Brolly.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright, listen up." Batman said, as the others had reached him.

"Superman and Wonder-Woman must stall Brolly as you four begin to create a Inter-Dimensional Portal, buy charging up your ki, is that right?" Goku nodded in agreement, as he was the one who transferred his known knowledge to him.

"When you create the portal, Goku will teleport me to the remains of the JLA Space Station. And whatever happens next, is classified. Am I clear?" Batman said, with a cold tone. He wasn't the same old Batman who had used to believe in no bloodshed, but now, he has become a more ruthless, cold superhero. Nevertheless, they had agreed and began to charge up the remains of their power.

_"It'll finally be over soon..."_Batman thought, as he walked towards a safe zone to wait.

_"It'll be over soon..._"

**Back Into The Main City...**

Wonder-Woman and Superman could've only held for so long.

Battered and beaten, they did their best to keep him from even getting close to Goku, but eventually, their energy dropped to none. The reason they were spared was that they had to play dead.

**"KAKAROT!"**Brolly said, now running straight towards their location. Just the sound of his feet shattered Wood and Glass.

"It's ready!" Goku said. With the energy from Gohan, and Trunks, Goku was able to gather his strength for at-least another battle. The Universal Rip they created stood tall and proud, with small black marks around the outlines of it. Inside, was a clear view of space, to its destination. But it wasn't lasting long, as it began to weaken gradually.

"Trunks, keep the portal steady. Vegeta and Gohan will have to handle Brolly." Goku said, pointing at Brolly, who at the time was honing in on them.

"Ready?" Goku said, flying towards Batman's location. He nodded, as they teleported towards the ruins of the Space Station.

**In The Remains Of The JLA Space Station...**

Not much as left in the station after Brolly's massacre. Barely even capable of supplying fresh Oxygen, it smelled horrid with its decaying bodies of the many fallen superheroes. Sparks blew off in multiple directions, as the station did its best to stand still.

"No. No... How many people does Brolly have to kill before he's stopped?" Goku said, as he stared at the battleground that began long before his arrival.

"No one will be killed by him any longer anymore. Now leave." Batman said, as Goku followed him inside the Control Room. He punched in a series of codes in a Keyboard, as the reserves kicked into motion.

"Wait, what are you trying to do? This Space Station does not look to have any weapons capable of killing Brolly at this state. I'd doubt they'd even be able to destroy a-"

"I'm going to ram him into the portal. Now go." Batman said, in a cold, menacing voice. He started the Station's ignition, and began to plunge onto Earth.

"But you'll be-"

**"GO!"**Batman said, even slightly scaring Goku. He did as he asked, and teleported off the doomed ship.

**Back Into The Main City...**

"Everyone, get out of this area, now!" Goku said at them. Everyone flew out of the area, as Goku proceeded to pin him until Batman comes in.

He transformed to his Super Saiyan 3 State, and teleported right in front of Brolly. He then proceeded to blast his two eyes, leaving him blind for the moment. Then he rammed Brolly with Building-Busting fists that had set Brolly off guard. Blinded and angry, Brolly began swatting his arms wildly. But it was just no use. He then tried to create a mouth blast and Goku.

Goku, who saw it coming, created a Kamehameha to bounce it off course, effectively destroying both of it. But before they could continue, he heard a loud, thundering noise that seemed to hover above them.

"Goodbye, Brolly." Goku said, as he blasted Brolly's legs before he teleported out of there himself.

Brolly heard the noise himself, but he couldn't do anything about it. He yelped, as it rammed his body and flew upwards, towards the closing portal.

"What the hell is he doing Goku? Does he even know where the portal would take him?" Trunks said, as he was the one Goku teleported to.

"It doesn't matter where. He's saving our ass, that's that." Goku said, as he helped Trunks keep the portal open.

_"I guess this is the end game..." _Goku thought quietly, as he reverted to his normal form.

**Back Inside The Remains Of The JLA Space Station...**

Batman stumbled slightly as the Space Station had Brolly's mass on top of it. He tried to keep the Space Station steady by using some of its reserves to keep up a Defensive Shield, but even so, it will not be capable of driving him back home. But it wasn't like he wanted to.

**"Damage Report: Shields has deteriorated- ERROR: REACHING ETHICAL CRITICAL MASS, CANNOT SUPPORT WEIGHT. ERROR, ERROR." **Batman began to type in more codes, then pounded on the keyboards as they broke, effectively sealing his death. However, he didn't give a damn.

"This is for you Tim, Alfred, my parents..." Batman said, as he took off his helmet to reveal his tears crossing down his cheeks. He did not bother to brush them aside, feeling more proud. Instead, he used his final moments to honor them, as the ship had breached the portal.

_"It's over, my son."_

* * *

** Finally! Its over! This Fan-Fic was really to me even though not very popular, but at the same time, my most favorite. I am definite to tell you that a sequel will come. But at the meantime, you can read this 4,650+ Worded Chapter!**

**But before then, you'd get to see an Epilogue, which I believe, may come Late March, to Early April. But before I can even think of taking all the credit, I'd like**

**to thank XYZ, of giving me the idea of transforming Brolly into a Great Ape, which in my version, is basically Ssj Great Ape. But don't think I'd left any of you**

**guys out! Thank you readers! For making me feel better, as I cope with my slightly stressful life. So for the meanwhile, I shall answer each any every **

**question you guys have about the First Book. But for my question to you, what do you think of the First Book? And what would you like to have in the next?**

**Thank You The Following!**

**ocnarf **

**ramasioti100**

**XYZ**** (Guest)**

**Scion 141**

**Baburao  
**

**Anon**** (Guest)**

**Chimera prime**

**fan (Guest)**


	8. Epilogue

**Wow, I am truly- VERY touched. This Fan Fiction had to be my best idea yet, since it has all the praise and more. But none of you knew what journey I had to take. My entire computer was as I liked to put it, a "Lock Down" mode, so whatever I would do, wouldn't shut it down. So for the remainder of the novel I wrote in what we had used to had done before a typewriter's time. A sheet of paper, and a pencil. So for this, I'd be glad to exploit some great barriers that is the Second Book. But unfortunately, I do not have a specific date, but I will grab onto that soon enough. Now, on with the Final Chapter.**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

"It had been nearly three weeks since Bruce Wayne was reported, and presumed dead. But at the same time, our hero Batman has been reported out of action these past three weeks we've been rebuilding Gotham. Thanks to the money Bruce Wayne and his corporation had established, experts believe that we will see this city large and in charge at a year, tops. But the people believe other-wise. Next up, the Joker frightened? We shall go live as we interview the Joker from what he had saw due to his trip to Metropolis. But as an inside scoop, he believes he was tall, muscly, with golden hair, and ancient-like braces around his arms and neck. Vicki Vale, signing off."

The T.V. suddenly flipped to another channel as Kid Flash flipped around casually to watch the game.

"Hey!" Miss Martian and Artemis had said in union.

"What? You were _actually _watching Vicki's blab?" Kid Flash said, taking it in utter enjoyment. Instead, Miss Martian simply levitated the remote from his hands, and sent it to hers.

"Well played sister..." Kid Flash then gave out a small smirk that told "_I'll get you later._" as he slowly walked away.

After another hour watching the Joker describe Brolly in his horrifying way, Dick Grayson walked into the room, with a dark expression that loomed over his face.

"Artemis, Megan, get ready. J'onn is taking us to Bruce and Tim's funeral." After a second, Miss Martian flipped the T.V off, as she went off to dress up, while Artemis stared at Dick intentionally. She felt a sad expression across her face, as she had herself completely forgot that Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne's funeral holding was about to be in session.

She felt a little of her died inside.

She thought for a moment, as she stared deeply into his eyes. Not romantically. But sorrily. She began to apologize to him.

"I'm-"

"Shut the hell up." Dick said, stunning even Artemis. She trailed off to her room quietly, allowing him to recollect his thoughts as he boarded the Bio-Ship.

**An Hour Later...**

A large gathering busied around Wayne Manor, as everyone was enjoying themselves, trying to make bets for who will come up with the most money to buy off this paradise. As in rained sullenly, everyone brought their umbrellas. They were so entangled in fact, they forgot completely about the funeral.

"Where are they? They should be here at-least thirty minutes ago!" Zatanna said impatiently to Superman, who also anticipated their arrival. Superman wore a black stripped suit as Zatanna wore a black dress, which stopped diagonally on her knees. It was soaked in water.

"Just wait Zatanna, Monday _is _considered one of the most busiest days of the week..." Superman said sarcastically.

Truth be told, Zatanna would've laughed if they were not in a Private Funeral holding, but all of that and more held her mouth shut. She instead scowled at him with a deadly look upon her face. Superman's smile faded.

"And where are all the guests? His friends, his-"

"He requested to me long ago," Superman began, immediately interrupting her.

"that if he died before any of us, he wanted a funeral with the Justice League members, and the team. No one else except Alfred is here."

Superman then pointed at Alfred, who stood next to the grave spot, which was only a couple of yards away. He had a handkerchief as he rubbed it against his eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Alfred was doing.

After another minute of impatient foot-tapping and unnecessary coughs, a large, hovering noise followed with a hovering figure entered just about 10 Yards from them in the open space of Wayne Manor. They both shuffled quickly to the Bio-Ship as a hatch opened, and Dick, Artemis, Megan, Wally, Raquel, Connor and Kaldur all dressed in dresses and suits, stepped out from it.

"So let me get this straight," Raquel said, as she walked over to Clark.

"all of you except me fought a overly-steroid blonde from another universe while I was in vacation, and that was able to even out and pummel Superman and the Justice League, and the Team all together?" Raquel asked Superman, who nodded. Raquel flinched.

"We would've all been killed, if it weren't for a group of heroes from that monster's universe that came to assist us." Superman said, as he tried to figure out something. He glanced at his watched almost impatiently.

"And they should be here right about..." Superman turned around as he looked straight in the open field. Raquel raised her eyebrow up in question, but didn't speak.

A minute went by.

"Now." Superman waited for another second, as more people began to stare at Clark with utter speculation.

"Dad, you don't really expect that they just appear out of nowhere for no specific reason?" Connor said, as he stared at Superman with utter confusion. Just like the others.

"Yes."

As soon as he was finished uttering it, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks (Main Timeline Trunks), and Goten all appeared in front of them, dressed in suits.

"Superman, nice meeting you again!" Goku said, walking towards him to make a friendly handshake. But they were so powerful, electricity crackled while they greeted eachother. Goku then gestured at Goten and Trunks, while the two kids look at both of them with utter surprise.

"And this is Goten, my younger son and Vegeta's son Trunks." Goku said, as he patted on both of their heads.

"Goku, can you tell me why does this Trunks looks a lot like the other Trunks from before?" Megan said, trying to figure out them in her head. But at the same time, she could stop thinking about the Older Trunks, whom she has a secret crush on. The same bobbles around Artemis' mind.

"Oh, you hadn't realized it already? They are the same person!" Goku said, doing a cheeky smile. If they were in the Dragonball Universe, they would've dropped down Anime style, but instead stared confusion, as sweat surfaces their confused faces.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Your probably here for a reason, Goku." Dick said, as a large crowd bundled up outside to see Tim's casket being drawn out.

Dick Grayson looked at it with teary eyes, as it was placed by the So-Called friends Bruce has.

"Your right." Goku said, as he came about and turned towards him.

They both walked a short distance away from the t

"I don't know how to say this... but Batman is alive." Dick's eyes widened, then his emotions infused with anger, happiness, and sadness.

He cried.

Wally jogged towards his friend, and patted his back. Dick looked up at him, tears dripping down across cheek. Wally only smiled, and nudged at him.

"Your too old for that, Dick." Wally said, and smiled even more brightly.

Dick brushed off his face, and gleamed at him with a broad smile. He stood back up.

"Where is he?" Dick said, sniffling ever-so-slightly. But Goku frowned, signaling Dick of an awful event.

"That's the problem. He isn't anywhere, but everywhere. His energies is scattered a part of the multiverse. Its too thin to be able to teleport from. But.." Goku stared at the sky, and began to swat around. As if a fly had flew next to his ear.

"What are you-" Dick Grayson began, but Goku interrupted him.

"His energy. I feel it coursing everywhere. If I could only..." Goku began to swat even more impatiently, as if a swarm of flies had paired around his face.

Dick Grayson questioned everything in the name of science to Goku had just said. But then again, he's been through years fighting foes that would be redeemed impossible in the world of science, so those negated each-other.

"So do you think his scattered energies will draw enough for you to teleport?" Dick Grayson said, and Goku quickly stopped cheering and stared at him.

"Thats what I'd like to know too." Goku said, in a stern outlook.

"Just remember, whatever happens Dick, we'll be by your side." Kaldur said as he and Megan walked towards him, with her nodding diligently.

"Where are you, Bruce..." Dick Grayson said, staring into space. But none of them would know that they will see him again very soon.

**The Deadzone**

After the events back in the Dragon Ball Universe where Garlic Junior was sent back to The Deadzone, it had became unstable. Although Gohan had destroyed the Makyo star many years ago, its energy still dwindled, and was sent with Garlic Junior when he had returned to the Deadzone. Making the Deadzone the prime source of their power. But now instead of the star being the entrance to a universe, it is now replaced with a portal. The portal opens up at any time, taking any disguise, and shape. But of course now, you had realized this is what exactly what Batman and the ship sent Brolly into when the ship reached inside.

Fortunate enough, Brolly was sucked into another void between the transaction from the portal and to the Dead Zone, while the ship propelled just enough to get the ship to the Deadzone.

Then it exploded.

What more strange was that Batman not only survived the attack, but took no damage from it. His wounds from Brolly had only turned to mere scratch marks, but his Batman's suit was punctured and charred. His right white eye socket hole to cover his eye was also cut open, leaving a yellow, bulging eye from looking at the void between the passing.

But nevertheless, he could see.

But it was not trickery of events to made him the way he is now. During the passing, and due to the dimension's unstable state, the dimension began to emit its own radiation, crossing anyone in its path (That survives) to earn a tremendously amount of energy. And also apparently, it scrambles the mind as well. Any simple, sane person that would cross can come out as a overly-powered psychopath.

He walked away from the ruins of the ship, and scanned the area.

The Deadzone is a forever-dying Dimension, with explosions and lighting strikes happening at every second. The ground was blood-red, and lava seeped through the cracks in the ground. Volcanoes erupted everywhere.

"I feel... great!" Batman said, with a maniacal, high pitched laugh. His esophagus was charred, which would take a while before he can regain his original voice.

"Those fools had to make me do it! But they don't know what benefits they've gave me. And all I have to do was 'die'." Batman said. There was no doubt in his voice now that he is completely insane.

But he was completely correct.

Batman's computer since the beginning of Brolly's crossing had actually after a few upgrades, had found the essence of ki. He studied it, and realized that once he got into this planet, his ki would be scattered, making it insanely hard to be able to locate the Deadzone's location.

"Truly, the effects of the transaction is beyond what I had ever used to know! Science, detective skills- forget that! And I no longer need those pathetic Kryptonian genetics I used to had hunger for." Batman said. Luckily, he had preserved a small portion of his old intelligence, but its still comparable to an average Middle School Student.

He sighed.

He realized that he was no longer the sympathetic, evil-pursing hero he had used to had been. It was another life that had died as soon as he stepped on this planet. Although, he had made the thought that

He flexed, as the left side of the suit's sleeve was completely burned off, he saw that the transaction not only healed him, but made him impossibly stronger. Such in fact, he was even more powerful than most of the universe he had used to know. And he can increase his power hundreds of times faster than any sane human could comprehend. But luckily, was wasn't sane no longer.

He opened his palm.

And inside, he quickly gathered his red substance he called energy, which was such similar to what the Dragon Ball Universe would call ki, but his source of energy came from the Deadzone itself, which he can draw from anyplace in such any dimension. And to its own uniqueness, inside the sphere was a white, glowing orb that could've possibly acted such as a nucleus.

But before he could throw it, he simply clutched his hand, and the energy ball dissipated as quickly as it gathered.

"This power- its unimaginable!" Batman said, as he levitated off the ground and began to fly freely, forming circles and twirled around. Much like a ballerina would do in the ground, if he actually decided to land.

But before he could continue his reign, a small, green pale-like being caught his attention, as it gestured for Batman to go over to him. Batman complied, and flew down below.

"Who are you? I thought I was alone here!" Batman said, feeling a bit irritated. His eye twitched heavily.

"Thats what I expect every-one who came here to say." Garlic Junior said, giving out a faint sigh. But then, a devilish grin.

"Since your going to stay here, I might as well allow you to aid us, as you are now the new member of the dimension. Inhabitant, three." Garlic Junior said, his eyes eyes gleaming towards Batman.

He too, was insane.

"Hey, I don't intend on sticking around, I have enough energy to bust through this dimension." Batman said, as he didn't even realize it himself, but his power just like Brolly's, is continuing to rise.

"All of us do actually. But that is impossible, as we had tried before. But allow me to introduce myself, my name is Garlic Junior." Garlic Junior explained, bowing towards him.

"But before you begin to think about going rogue, think about. That's exactly what Chaos, the first inhabitant for over 100,000 years, had been doing. He had been waiting for the dimensions to finally align for his complex plan to appear in action. He had been waiting these thousands of years since. Me? Long enough to had became madly insane. But all of us are. Just. Like. You." Garlic Junior than chuckled madly, making Batman make a widened grin.

Only if the Joker could see him now.

"So, how long do we wait now? Batman said, chuckling the beginning.

"One year." Garlic Junior said, as he materialized a large, almost house sized digital timer to appear in front of Batman. The time was set for a year.

"Now," Garlic Junior said, as Batman gazed his sight off the timer and to the pint sized creature.

"The time is ticking."

* * *

**Note: I thought you hadn't known this already, but the time-slot that this goes through in the DC Universe is between the 5 Year Time Skip on Young Justice, presumably the fourth year. Just a heads up. And during the three weeks, Robin took the mantle as Nightwing in honor of Batman early.**

**Extra:**

**-No new members had signed up yet.**

**-I'm not the one to be making romantic scenes, but I'm still for the Nightwing x Zatanna thing going on.**

**-Some of you may not know, but Raquel is Rocket.**

**-I believe that the Majin Buu Saga began and ended in that stream of Three Weeks, so this is the Z-Fighters Post End Of Z.**

**-The only reason why only the Saiyans came to the funeral was because they did not travel from a ship, so only the Goku, Vegeta and their descendants were capable to travel.**

**-Future Trunks did not come because he had left a week before the Funeral began, so he did not go.**

**-The Z-Fighters were informed of the Funeral just an hour before they had left to their Universe, so they recreated the portal for them in an abandoned asteroid. **

**-If anyone wants to know why I use Tim's old last name is because since he is Bruce's Adopted Son, Tim had never excepted him to be of his True Father's mantle, so he still uses his old Last Name wherever he goes. However, his new Last Name Wayne is engraved on his Tomb-Stone instead of Drake.**

**-The same for Tim Drake doesn't apply for Dick. Instead, I use Grayson because it just comes to be.**

**-And I _hope _everyone here is at-least mature enough not to laugh every-time I use Dick's first name.**

**Thank you everyone! Its been an awesome time writing this Book ever since October, and I've been working at a small pace ever since, my grammar and skills improving along the way. Hopefully, I will write in a faster, _larger _story rate to satisfy more readers.**

**Unfortunately, I shall not be starting Book 2 so soon, as I have my Special and the new story to have come out before then. Probably after a few chapters into my other story, I shall announce a Proper Due Date. **

**And also, I have already a few ideas of what to write about, choose my selection on your review below!**

* * *

**New Stories**

**1.) A New Start: Similar to the story "Second Chance" Bardock after killing Lord Chill is then sent blazing into the future, as he helps Goku and the gang, and at the same time, meets old and new friends, builds up his relationship with his son, and find the Truth.**

**2.) Countdown To Destruction Reloaded: Just an improved, and greater version of my scraped Countdown To Destruction with a better plot, and better planning. A new name will be conducted if I decide to write the story.**

**3.) I Can See You: A new Fanfiction starring Full Metal Alchemist, as Roy Mustang meets a version of him from an Alternative Universe, who is all Roy wants to be and more. But they both share a new common threat that they'll both have to face and kill once and for all.**

**4.) Dragon Ball Z - Alternate Endings: A new long-steam that features a chance to see what would happen if a Bad Situation had gone the wrong way.**

**5.) The Tournament - Basically, every single popular Fighting Anime I could think of would face eachother in a match to earn a personal Shenron. Just a thought I really wished happened, but when it fails, don't expect me to come crawling back to the thing.**


End file.
